Boy Meets Girl, Girl Meets Alien
by loveonthego
Summary: KanataxMiyuxSeiya Seiya has always been fond of Miyu. But what if he suddenly finds himself actually falling for her? Kanata likes Miyu but he just doesn't tell. And what if Miyu suddenly finds herself falling for both guys? CHAPTER 9 IS UP! R&R pls...
1. A Cute Encounter

**Boy Meets Girl, Girl Meets Alien**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Daa! Daa Daa! _so...yeah...

Okay... Another one of my obsessions... Seiya... anyway... better start this chapter...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter One**_

_**A Cute Encounter**_

It was a sunny afternoon that day. The grocery store was full of customers as usual. Trying to get out of the huge crowd was this blonde girl carrying a lot of grocery bags in both hands. She tried to squueze herself out of the crowd.

"Ugh... why are there so many customers today... I can't---get through--!" she mumbled to herself.

When she was finally out, someone accidentally bumped into her, causing the blonde girl to fall. Her groceries fell out from the bags and was scattered on the ground.

"Mou...this is just annoying!" she cried out. She bagan picking up the scattered groceries and put them back in the bags.

Then, out of nowhere, a young boy came and gave her a hand. She looked up at him, a little surprised but somehow glad that he came.

"Seiya!" she said smiling. The young boy looked at her and smiled back, "Well, fancy meeting you here, Miyu."

After picking up all the items Miyu dropped, Seiya asked her to have some snack before going home. "It's still a bit early. And besides, it'll be my treat." he told her, dragging the blonde to an ice cream shop.

When they got there, Seiya ordered ice creams for both of them. "Thanks for helping me earlier, Seiya." Miyu smiled.

"Oh, it was nothing." Seiya smiled back, taking the ice cream from the waitress. "Enjoy," the waitress said and left.

Miyu took a spoonful and shoved it in her mouth. She smiled, "I love the ice cream here." Seiya chuckled. "You sure like sweets don't you, Miyu?"

"Hm? Well... yeah, I guess..." she answered taking another spoon of ice cream. Seiya ate his ice cream and smiled, "Why don't we bring back some ice cream for Ruu?" Miyu looked at him and gave a nod. "Sure. He'd be really happy."

_Meanwhile, at the Saionji Temple..._

"Ah! Master Ruu, please come down from there!" Wanya called to the floating Ruu. The little baby was happily floating above the cupboard. The fluffy white cat was running around in circles.

Kanata, who was reading a comic looked up at Ruu. "Ruu, come down here. You might get hurt if you keep flying up there."

Ruu looked at Kanata's direction and the little baby smiled. "Papa..." he said as he flew towards him. Wanya finally stopped running around and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you came down Master Ruu..."

Suddenly, they heard the front door open. "I'm back!" a girl's voice called out, getting Ruu's attention. "Mama!" the blonde baby chuckled and flew out of the living room.

Kanata followed Ruu and went to meet Miyu. He looked out and saw that Seiya was with her. "Hey, long time no see, Seiya." Kanata greeted and smiled at their alien visitor. "Yeah, it's been a while since I last visited you guys." Seiya replied. "By the way, we bought some ice cream... Ruu might want it." he added, handing the box of ice cream to Wanya.

"Why, thank you, Seiya." the sitter-pet smiled and quickly turned to Ruu. "Come on, Master Ruu, let's go and prepare some ice cream for everyone." Ruu smiled and followed Wanya to the kitchen.

Kanata helped Miyu and brought the grocery bags to the kitchen. "Come on, I'm sure Wanya prepared the snacks already." he called out to Miyu and Seiya. The two smiled and followed.

While walking, Seiya whispered to Miyu, "By the way... you're really cute today, Miyu." Miyu blushed and looked at the blonde alien. "Eh? Stop joking me, Seiya." a small sweatdrop appeared on her head.

Seiya smiled. "But it's true. Don't you think our sudden encounter earlier was cute? I mean, I find you picking up groceries at the ground, and then I treated you to some ice cream." he said.

Miyu stared at him for a while. "You...find that cute?" she asked, a bit confused. She didn't really get what Seiya was telling her. What did he mean?

"Anyway, let's go. They're probably waiting for us." Seiya said and ran towards the kitchen.

Miyu stood at the hallway still a bit confused. "What's...with him?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of chapter 1...**_

Anyway... that's all for now... I'm really having a hard time thinking of something to write. (sigh)

Well, I guess I'll have to start working on the next chapters... Please R&R!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Ice Creams And Cakes

**Boy Meets Girl, Girl Meets Alien**

**Disclaimer:** Do I even have to say anything? Yes...? Oh well... I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! I don't own anything... not even this house I'm in is not mine!!!! (passes out)

I'm insane... please forgive me... anyway... me and a friend of mine are too excited that's why I decided to make chapter 2 immediately... wee special mention to _**HoukiboshiHikari...**_ Kitsu-chan! XD this chappie ish dedicated for you! X3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously:**_"Anyway, let's go. They're probably waiting for us." Seiya said and ran towards the kitchen._

_Miyu stood at the hallway still a bit confused. "What's...with him?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Ice Creams and Cakes**_

Miyu shrugged off her thoughts and followed Seiya to the kitchen. She spotted Ruu flying around, his face almost covered in ice cream.

"Ruu... look at you, you're messy." she giggled, taking Ruu into her arms.

Miyu took her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped Ruu's face. "There...you look cuter when you're clean, Ruu." she smiled and took a seat beside Kanata.

_"By the way... you're really cute today, Miyu." _The thought flashed through her mind, causing Miyu to suddenly blush.

"What's the matter, Miyu? You're face is red..." Kanata asked, placing his hand over her forehead, making her blush more."...Are you sick, Miyu?"

"Uh...well...of course not! I'm perfectly fine." Miyu answered taking Kanata's hand off her forehead. "No need to worry about me." she added and smiled.

"Well... if you say so." Kanata said and resumed eating. He noticed Seiya looking at them. "Is there something wrong, Seiya?" he suddenly asked.

Seiya smiled and shook his head, "No, nothing's wrong." Wanya came and served dinner. "Well everyone, it's time for dinner. Although... it seems we've had our dessert a bit earlier." the cat said, scratching his head.

Miyu smiled. "It's okay, Wanya..." She then turned to Seiya. "By the way, are you going to spend the night here, Seiya?"

The blonde alien nodded, "Yup. Actually, my spaceship is kinda broken. I hope it's okay if I stay here for a week or two." Kanata looked at him and smiled, "It's okay with me... It'll be nice for Ruu to have a playmate around the house."

Ruu came flying towards Seiya, giggling. Seiya took Ruu into his arms and chuckled. "Yeah... I'll be your playmate for the whole week, little Ruu."

_After dinner..._

Everyone already got in bed. Miyu and Kanata still have classes tomorrow.

"Miyu...? Are you asleep already..?" someone asked through the door of Miyu's room. "Eh...? What's the matter...?" she said, half-asleep. Miyu opened the door and found Kanata in front of her. "It's late, Kanata...what do you want?" she asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Are you...free tomorrow afternoon?" he asked. Miyu looked at him a bit puzzled. "Yeah... why?"

Kanata turned away and said, "Meet me after school tomorrow, okay? Don't go home yet." After saying those words, he quickly left. "...Kanata...?" Miyu was sure she just saw Kanata blushed. She smiled and returned back to bed.

_That morning..._

"Wanya! We're going." Miyu and Kanata called out before leaving for school. "Take care, you two!" Wanya answered while sweeping outside.

Seiya was playing with Ruu at the backyard. "So...he's finally making his move, huh?" he told Ruu who obviously didn't understand what he was talking about. He smiled and continued playing with the little alien baby.

"Well, let's leave those two for a while..."

At school, everything was normal. Christine suddenly acting violently and then reverts to her charming attitude, Aya and Nanami talking to Miyu about stuff, Santa being...normal...together with Kanata. Everything seemed fine.

_That afternoon, after school..._

Miyu was walking when she saw Kanata by the school gate. She ran towards him, "Hey, Kanata!" she called out.

"Hey, Miyu... Um, listen could you come with me for a while?" he asked, trying to hide a blush. Miyu was a bit confused but nodded. "Sure."

Miyu was now really confused. First, Seiya suddenly acts weird and now, even Kanata? _"What's wrong with them?"_ she thought. She stopped in her tracks and looked at where they were.

"Eh? A cakeshop?" she said to herself. "Let's go..." Kanata said, pulling her inside the shop.

After a while, Miyu and Kanata were already having cake for a snack. "Hey, Kanata..." Miyu started. "Hm?" The brown haired-boy replied, taking a small bite of his cake. "Why'd you suddenly bring me here?" she asked.

Kanata blushed. "Nothing... I just wanted to have some cake with you..." Miyu blinked, "Eh?"

Kanata looked up at her. His chocolate-shaded eyes met Miyu's emerald pair. There was a long pause between them.

"So...um... it's getting late... we better go home." Miyu suddenly said, breaking the silence. Kanata nodded and smiled, "Yeah, sure."

_Back at the Saionji Temple..._

Everyone just finished eating dinner and Wanya was at the kitchen, washing the dishes together with Miyu. "So, how was your day, Miyu?" he asked.

"It was...alright, I guess..." she answered, a sweatdrop forming in her head. Wanya looked at the blonde girl. "Why? Is there anything that happened?" he asked, a bit curious.

"Well, to tell you the truth... Kanata and Seiya... they're both acting weird." she replied, thinking of what the two boys did: Seiya treating her to some ice cream and suddenly telling her she's cute, and Kanata asking her out for some cake.

Wanya looked puzzled. "Weird? How come...?"

"...Ice creams and cakes..." she whispered to herself. "Huh? Did you say something, Miyu?" Wanya asked, his ears twitching.

Miyu smiled and said, "It's nothing... Let's just finish these up so that we could all get some rest." Wanya nodded. "Sure, Miyu."

After washing the dishes, Miyu decided to take a shower for a short while. As she passed by the living room, she caught sight of the two boys. Kanata was watching tv while Seiya was playing with Ruu.

_"What are you two up to? What's going on...?"_ she thought. While staring at the two, she suddenly felt her cheeks burning. _"W-what's wrong? Why did I suddenly blushed just by staring at them?"_ Miyu thought as she ran to her room.

She sat there, her right hand in her chest while her left in her cheek. _"Am I...Am I falling for...both of them?!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...yes... the story is quite cheesy... (sigh)

anyway, that's all I could think of for now... I hope I'll get better in the next chapters... please R&R!


	3. Their True Feelings

**Boy Meets Girl, Girl Meets Alien**

**Disclaimer:** nothing is owned by me...

Okay... so, here's chapter three... thank you so much for those who reviewed! i really appreciate it...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously: **_"What are you two up to? What's going on...?" she thought. While staring at the two, she suddenly felt her cheeks burning. "W-what's wrong? Why did I suddenly blushed just by staring at them?" Miyu thought as she ran to her room._

_She sat there, her right hand in her chest while her left in her cheek. "Am I...Am I falling for...both of them?!"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Their True Feelings**_

_The following morning at school..._

"Hey, Miyu... You seem to be deep in your thoughts." Aya said, swinging her hand in front of Miyu's face. "Huh...? I-I'm fine..." the blonde replied shrugging off her thoughts.

She caught a glimpse of Kanata from the side of her eye. Somehow, Kanata noticed her and turned to face her. Their eyes met each other, the same way they met yesterday at the cakeshop. Both of them blushed and quickly turned away.

Christine noticed their reactions with each other. Miyu, who was sitting in front of Christine, suddenly felt her pink-haired classmate's aura changing. And, mind you, this was not a good feeling.

Christine was now, mumbling something to herself. While imitating Miyu's voice: "Oh, Kanata, you're eyes are so irresistable..." Now imitating Kanata's voice: "Miyu, your eyes so wonderful..." And now using her own voice, speaking like a narrator: "And thus, the two of them hold hands and lean closer to each other...closer...closer...closer...KYAAAAA!!!!!"

Her eyes were glowing and her pink hair was now floating upwards. A dark aura was dancing around her. "C-Christine..." Miyu started to say, taking a step away from her. Christine grabbed the table in front of her and was about to throw it when their teacher came in, "Hanakomachi! Put your table down!"

Christine came back to reality and realized what she was doing. "Oh my, what has came into me... Forgive me." she said, slowly putting down her desk. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

The whole class now returned to their respective seats. Miss Mizuno, their teacher smiled, "Today class, I'll be introducing your new classmate!"

Miss Mizuno turned to the door, "You may come in now." The door opened as the new student approached Miss Mizuno. He seemed to have gotten the girls' attentions. Miyu and Kanata stared at their new classmate in surprise. _"What's he doing here?" _Miyu and Kanata thought.

The blonde-haired boy smiled, "Hello, everyone! My name is Seiya Yaboshi."

_During lunch..._

Kanata approached Miyu and somehow, Miyu knew what he wanted. "It's about Seiya, huh?" she asked. The brown-haired Kanata nodded. "Yeah, he didn't tell us he was planning on studying here, did he?"

Miyu shook her head, "No, he didn't." Suddenly, they both felt a strange sensation... it's as if someone was glaring at them. And yes, it was Christine who was, right now, ripping off the curtains. "Um... Christine... the--the curtains..." Kanata said, slowly moving away from Miyu.

"Huh...? Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Christine quickly pulled out her sewing tools from who-knows-where and started sewing the curtains. Meanwhile, Nanami and Aya sat beside Miyu.

"Hey, Miyu... That new guy..." Nanami started. "Yeah? What about him?" Miyu asked blankly. "Don't you think he's cute? A lot of girls from the other classes thinks so to." Aya continued. Both of them were talking about Seiya.

"Eh? Cute...?" Miyu said. "Well...Yeah, I guess so."

Suddenly, Seiya approached Miyu, "Hey Miyu!" he greeted with a smile. "Hey, Seiya. You didn't tell us you'd be studying here." the blonde greeted back, her two friends staring at her with the 'you-know-him-?' look on their faces.

"I thought it'd be nice to surprise you both." Seiya answered, still wearing that ridiculous smile on his face.

Miyu sweatdropped_,"Well, you did surprise us..."_ she thought. "By the way, Seiya... These are my friends, Aya and Nanami." The two girls smiled, "Hello, nice to meet you, Seiya!" They said in unison.

"Nice to meet you too." Seiya smiled back. "I'll just go and talk with Kanata. See you later!" he waved to them and went off to Kanata and Santa.

Nanami quickly faced Miyu. "You didn't tell us you knew him!" Miyu scratched her head thinking for a response. _"Well, what should've I said? That he's a friend alien who came from another planet?"_

No one found Seiya completely weird, or anything...except that he seems to attract a lot of girls' attention quickly. And strangely enough, it seems like Miyu had taken a liking to the blonde-haired alien. _"...I like Kanata... I really do... But, I think... I like Seiya as well..."_

Seiya was seated just beside Miyu. And from time to time, without her noticing, the blonde transferee would look at her_. "Maybe...maybe I am falling for you...Miyu."_

_That afternoon..._

"Miyu!" Seiya called out. He was outside the school building, waving his arm rapidly at Miyu who was by their classroom window.

Miyu looked at him and called back, "What is it?" A smile was plastered on his (cute) face again. "Let's go home together!"

"Eh? Uh... sure." Miyu said, giving him a nod and left the classroom. "Bye, Aya. Bye, Nanami! See you tomorrow!"

Her two friends waved and smiled. When Miyu was finally out of sight, Aya quickly faced Nanami, "Don't you think the two of them are being too cozy with each other?"

Nanami nodded, "Yeah, do you think Seiya has a crush on Miyu?" Aya smiled. "Well, if they were to go out, I think nothing's wrong with it."

"Yeah, I think they look cute together." Nanami said in agreement with Aya. Kanata, who was not very far from the two, overheard their little conversation. He looked out of the window and watched as Miyu and Seiya leave the school grounds. His chocolate-shaded eyes were calm, yet there seemed to be something bothering him which can be clearly seen through those eyes.

"Are you...Are you jealous of Seiya, Kanata?" Christine asked, suddenly appearing behind the brown-haired heartthrob. Kanata smiled a little and answered, "Of course not, Christine... Well, I'll be going home now. See you tomorrow." He then left without another word.

Christine smiled and waved. "Take care."

While walking, Kanata's stare was fixed at the ground_. "Is Seiya up to something?" _he told himself. Then, he thought of Miyu.

_"Miyu... I guess... I've finally fallen for you..."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 3**

...okay... it took me a whole day to finish this chapter... I'm so glad I finally finished it!

Anyway, I hope you'd like it! please R&R!


	4. Seiya

**Boy Meets Girl, Girl Meets Alien**

**Disclaimer: **...I don't own a thing in this world...!

Yey! Chapter 4!!! I finally made Chapter 4!!! Oh, how I wish I could put an OC... for what reason you may ask? It's my little secret!... But... I'm not going to put the OC anymore...

anyway... chapter 4!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously:** _While walking, Kanata's stare was fixed at the ground. "Is Seiya up to something?" he told himself. Then, he thought of Miyu. _

_"Miyu... I guess... I've finally fallen for you..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Seiya**_

Miyu and Seiya were at the park that afternoon. Both of them were sitting at the swing. Miyu was eating the ice cream Seiya bought for her while they were walking.

"Um... Seiya..." the blonde-haired girl started to say. "Yeah?" Seiya asked, turning his attention to Miyu.

Miyu was hesitating to speak at first, but she somehow managed to find her voice. "Seiya... Is there anyone that you like?" Seiya's expression went blank.

He slowly turned away and lowered his head, his eyes fixed at the ground.

Miyu waited for an answer. "...yeah." It was all Seiya could say. Miyu's cheeks went pink.

"Well, I don't know what came to me... Let's go home." she said pulling his hand.

Seiya nodded and stood up. _"Why did she suddenly asked me about that?"_

_That night at the Saionji Temple... In Seiya's room..._

Seiya was lying on his mattress. His right hand was placed on his forehead and his eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

That particular scene at the park came flashing through his mind. _"Seiya... Is there anyone that you like?" _

The blonde alien closed his eyes. "Do I really like her?" he whispered to himself. He sat up and scratched his head.

"Hmm... maybe this is just an infatuation... This will fade away soon." he said, trying to convince himeself.

Seiya stood up and went out of his room.

He walked towards the living room to watch tv. When he got to the door, he found Miyu, Kanata and Ruu watching together.

His gaze turned to Miyu. She was playing with Ruu.

She was giggling. Her smile was really cute. For a moment, he wished that he was the one in her arms and not Ruu.

WAIT! Why was he fantasizing about her? Was he really... fantasizing? Miyu was unaware that Seiya was staring at her.

_"Miyu... she's...she's really cute..." _he thought.

Seiya ran back to his room and laid himself on the mattress. He blushed feverishly as Miyu's face flashed through his mind.

_"Argh! Seiya...you really like her, don't you?!" _he yelled in his mind, burrying his face on the pillow.

He slowly turned around. He was now facing the ceiling. "Heh. I guess I did fall for you... Miyu Kouzuki..." he whispered and smiled.

_That morning..._

"Good morning!" Seiya greeted everyone as soon as he entered the dining area. Wanya was serving his breakfast while Miyu and Kanata were already eating.

"My, you seem very happy today, Seiya." Wanya smiled, wagging his tail happily.

Seiya nodded as he took a bite of his toast, "Yup. I sure am, Wanya."

Miyu smiled. "Heehee... You never change, Seiya." Kanata nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're always so energetic."

Seiya looked at the two. "Yeah... I guess I am."

He then turned to Miyu. "By the way, Miyu..."

"Hm?" the blonde-haired girl asked, her toast in her mouth. "Let's go out on a date after school." Seiya said and smiled.

Miyu blinked. Kanata quickly looked up from his meal to Miyu then to Seiya. "What?" They both said in unison.

"A...A date...?" Miyu gulped as her cheeks became as red as strawberries. Seiya couldn't help but smile at the sight. _"She looks so cute when she's blushing..."_

Seiya leaned closer to her, his face now a few inches away from hers. This made Miyu blush even more. "I'll wait for you at the gate after school." Seiya said.

Miyu was in shock. _Seiya was...no... Seiya IS asking her out on a date?!_ "So...what's your answer, Miyu? Would you go out with me?" Seiya repeated.

When Miyu finally found her voice, she slowly looked at Kanata, then back at Seiya. "Yeah... sure..." she managed to say in a whispering tone.

Kanata turned away, a bit of jealousy can be sensed from his reaction. Seiya was delighted of what he just heard. "Great! I'll see you later then, Miyu!" He said and stood up. "See you at school Miyu, Kanata!" the blonde alien said as he ran off.

Miyu looked at Kanata and tried to speak but before she could even do so, he stood up and grabbed his school bag. "Let's go, Miyu."

She realized that they needed to go to school as well so she just gave him a nod and stood up, grabbing her school bag.

"Bye Wanya, bye Ruu... See you later." They both called out and left.

The walk to school was quiet. None of them tried to speak. Both were busy with their thoughts. _"What's going on? Why did Seiya suddenly ask me out? Is this a prank? Why did I agree, anyway?!"_ Miyu kept yelling in her mind. _"Why did you agree to him Miyu? Do you...like Seiya? Is that so...?" _Kanata thought, remembering the scene that morning. _"Seiya... what are you up to?" _Both of them thought.

Seiya was already at the classroom. He looked out the window with a smile on his face.

Now, that he has confirmed his true feelings for Miyu, one thing's for sure:_ He's not going to lose to Kanata!_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 4**

Sorry if this was a short chapter... and yeah, it's about Seiya. Don't worry, Kanata will have a chapter of his own... And probably Miyu, too... ack! Spoiler! Anyway, thank you so much for reading... R&R please...!


	5. Their Date and His Confession

**Biy Meets Girl, Girl Meets Alien**

**Discalimer: **...must I repeat this everytime? Oh well... I obviously don't own _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_... If I did, I would have...err...nevermind...

Anywho... here's chapter 5!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously:**_The walk to school was quiet. None of them tried to speak. Both were busy with their thoughts. "What's going on? Why did Seiya suddenly ask me out? Is this a prank? Why did I agree, anyway?!" Miyu kept yelling in her mind. "Why did you agree to him Miyu? Do you...like Seiya? Is that so...?" Kanata thought, remembering the scene that morning. "Seiya... what are you up to?" Both of them thought._

_Seiya was already at the classroom. He looked out the window with a smile on his face._

_Now, that he has confirmed his true feelings for Miyu, one thing's for sure: He's not going to lose to Kanata!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Their Date And His Confession**_

_That morning at school..._

Kanata arrived the classroom first, followed by Miyu. He directly went to his seat and greeted Santa, "good morning."

Miyu entered the room and quickly caught a glimpse of Seiya. The blonde alien was smiling and waving at her. She quickly blushed and turned away.

She went to her seat and greeted her friends. "Hey, Miyu, are you free this afternoon?" Aya asked. "There's a new shop near the park... Let's go there together!" Nanami added.

Miyu felt a little disappointed. She wanted to come along with her friends, but she already accepted Seiya's invitation on date. What bothers her most is the fact that she actually agreed on going out with him, knowing that she likes Kanata.

"So, what do you say, Miyu?" The two girls asked. "I'm sorry, Aya...Nanami... But I have...uhh...an appointment with someone this afternoon..." Miyu replied, turning down their invitation.

The two frowned. "Aww... Is that so?" Aya said, looking a bit down. "I'm sorry..." Miyu repeated, trying to comfort Aya.

Nanami smiled and tapped the blonde on her back. "It's okay, Miyu. We could always go there next time."

Miyu and Aya nodded, "Sure."

Meanwhile, Seiya had been watching Miyu and her friends. His gaze turned to Kanata, who was also watching Miyu. Kanata noticed him and glared at him.

_"Whoa, looks like I've made him mad..." _Seiya thought, slowly turning away.

For the whole day, Miyu had been keeping distance from Seiya. Kanata noticed this to and decided to talk to her.

"Hey," he said, approaching Miyu. "Why are you suddenly avoiding Seiya? You were the one who agreed to go on a date with him, right?" the brown-haired boy asked, his calm, brown eyes fixed at the blonde girl.

"Well... I don't know... I just feel awkward around him." Miyu answered. "I don't know what's gotten into him..." she added.

Kanata looked away. "Is that so... take care later." he said before leaving. Miyu's eyes followed him. There was a glint of sadness in those emerald orbs of hers. _"Kanata..."_

That afternoon, Seiya was at the school gate waiting for Miyu.

Miyu quickly left the building, trying to avoid Aya and Nanami...and whoever might see her. She didn't want anyone to know about her having a date with Seiya. She quickly spotted the alien boy and called, "Hey, Seiya..."

Seiya turned to her with a smile. "Hi Miyu! Ready for our date?---"Miyu quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Let's just get this over with, can we?"

Unknown to them, Christine was just walking behind Miyu that time and saw them leave the school together. _"Miyu and... Seiya...?"_

Seiya and Miyu walked to the park. There, they sat down on a bench...not even saying a word to one another. Miyu found the silence unbearable.

"Uh... Seiya..." she started, trying to break the awkward silence. Seiya turned to her with a 'what-is-it-?' look on his face.

Miyu tried to think of anything to say. "Um... well..."

"Sorry, if I suddenly asked you out." Seiya suddenly said, the smile on his face gone. Miyu blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Seiya slowly turned away from her.

"I just... I just wanted to spend a little time with you." he added, his cheeks slowly turning pink. Miyu looked at him and blushed. "Hey, if you're playing a prank on me----"

"I'm not playing a prank on you, Miyu!" Seiya blurted out, turning back at her. Miyu was surprised at his reaction. "S...Seiya...?"

Seiya looked more serious than ever. "I could never...do that...it's because..."

Miyu looked at him, waiting for him to continue what he was gonna say. "I..."

There was a short moment of silence before Seiya could finally say,

"I like you a lot, Miyu..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 5**

It was a very short chapter... sorry for that... anyway, I've been having a lot of "writer's block" moments thus giving me a hard time thinking of things to type. Maybe I'm just too tired...

Well, I'll try to upload soon! R&R please! I'd really appreciate it...


	6. Kanata

**Boy Meets Girl, Girl Meets Alien**

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ ...the world is so cruel!!! waaaaaaahhhhh! If i owned it I would have Seiya all to myself! wahahahahahahaha! (ahhh!!! no! shoo fangirls! don't kill meeeeeeeee!!!)

anyway...enough of my...err... ANYWAY! here's chapter 6!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously: **_Miyu looked at him, waiting for him to continue what he was gonna say. "I..."_

_There was a short moment of silence before Seiya could finally say,_

_"I like you a lot, Miyu..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Kanata**_

_That night, at the Saionji Temple..._

Wanya was busy preparing their dinner while Kanata was lying on the floor, watching TV. Little Ruu was sitting beside Kanata, playing with his toys.

"I wonder where Seiya and Miyu had gone to." Wanya said. Kanata looked at the sitter-pet for a moment before turning back to the TV. "I have no idea, Wanya..."

_"Kanata..."_ Wanya thought, his little furry face looking worried. "Papa..." the little alien baby said, also feeling a bit worried.

Kanata stood up and turned off the tv. "I'll just be in my room for a while..." he said and left the room without another word.

_"Why am I being so worried, anyway? It's just a date..." _he thought as he entered his room. He slumped himself on his chair and closed his eyes. He was unaware the he was slowly drifting into sleep.

He opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor. "Huh? I must've slept... Dinner's probably ready." he said to himself and stood up. He made his way to the dining area and found Miyu and Seiya already eating.

"Oh, hi, Kanata." Miyu beamed at him. "Hey... I'm glad Seiya survived spending almost two hours together with you..." Kanata smirked. He was expecting that Miyu would throw a plate at his face, but strangely enough, nothing happened. "Huh?" Kanata looked at Miyu, who wad just smiling at him.

"Y-You're not mad?" He asked. The blonde shook her head. "Of course, not, silly. I'm too happy to get mad at you." she answered.

The brown-haired boy turned to Wanya, hoping for some explanation. The furry sitter-pet understood this and started to explain. "Um...well, you see... Miyu and Seiya...well...to put it simply...err..."

"Miyu is my already girlfriend." Seiya suddenly blurted out, with a big grin plastered on his face. Kanata was in shock. Everything had gone black for him. He couldn't hear a single sound. As if he wasn't in Earth anymore. _"But... How... How could that happen...? Did Miyu... did she really liked Seiya that much...?" _he thought.

"W-Wha--- WHAT?!" he finally said, when he finally snapped back to reality. Miyu smiled and nodded. "Yup... Aren't you gonna congratulate us, Kanata?" she asked.

"NO! There is no way that I'm gonna congratulate you!" he yelled. Ruu came flying towards Wanya, feeling really scared. "Papa..." Wanya held Ruu close to him, trying to comfort the little boy. "Now, now, Master Ruu... Everthing's going to be fine."

"But why, Kanata?" Seiya asked. Miyu looked upset. "Aren't you happy for us, Kanata? We're your friends, right?" Miyu added.

Kanata looked down at the floor. "No... I can't...accept this... You don't belong to him, Miyu!"

Miyu and Seiya looked at each other, then turned back to Kanata. "What do you mean?"

He quickly grabbed Miyu. His eyes meeting with hers. "Because... Miyu... I..." He blushed feverishly as he tried to come up with the right words to say.

"I..."

"You what? Kanata?" Miyu's voice called to him. Kanata's eyes fluttered open as he quickly sat up. "Huh? Was I...dreaming?" he asked, his brown eyes studying his surroundings.

His gaze fell upon Miyu, who was sitting beside him. "Mi---Miyu... you're here?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah... I heard you talking in your sleep while I was passing by the hallway, so I decided to check on you." she explained. Kanata felt his cheeks burning. What if he finished what he was about to say? Then Miyu would surely hear him. He then gave a sigh of relief and turned back at Miyu, who was staring at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"By the way, Miyu... Where's Seiya?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Miyu suddenly looked upset. "Oh... um...He's at his room. He said, he'll be sleeping early tonight."

"I see... Anyway, I could understand him..." Kanata smirked and stood up. Miyu looked up to him, looking confused. "Huh? Really?"

The brown-haired boy nodded. "Yeah. I mean... I really pity him... Being stuck alone with you for that long. That must really suck. Poor Seiya..." And with that he laughed and closed the door. At the same time, a pillow came flying towards him but hit the closed door instead.

And there, a raging Miyu was left in the room. "Why you!!!! YOU GET BACK HERE! KANATAAAAAA!!!!" she yelled out. Wanya and Ruu, who was at the kitchen turned around at the sound of Miyu's angry voice. "My, my... Miyu sure is full of energy as always." he said as he turned to Ruu with a smile. The little alien simply nodded and giggled.

Kanata, who was walking at the hallway, grinned. _"You're still your normal self, Miyu. It means... my dream didn't come true..." _He stopped in his tracks and turned his attention to the moon. _"I'm glad to know... that you're still mine..."_

Suddenly, he felt the floor shaking and had the feeling that it was Miyu, stomping her way to the kitchen. He chuckled and went on his way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 6**

WEE!!!! I finally made chapter 6!!! CHEESE!!!!

I'm so happy! And thank you so much for those who reviewed... You just don't know how happy you've made meeeeee!!!! heehee... I hope to get more reviews before I update for chapter 7... well... I just want to know if my fic's good enough... And yes! It's Kanata's chapter! Yey for Kanata!!!

Well, I'll be updating soon!


	7. Miyu

**Boy Meets Girl, Girl Meets Alien**

**Discalimer:** Sadly, I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!... Mika Kawamura does... waaahhhh!!! -a fountain of tears suddenly burst out from her eyes- it hurts me to know that I could never have Seiya... -sniff-

**O.o** -runs for her dear life- GAAHHH!!!! fangirls!!! go away!!!

anyway here's chapter 7! hope you'll like it!!! -disappears-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously: **_Kanata, who was walking at the hallway, grinned. "You're still your normal self, Miyu. It means... my dream didn't come true..." He stopped in his tracks and turned his attention to the moon. "I'm glad to know... that you're still mine..."_

_Suddenly, he felt the floor shaking and had the feeling that it was Miyu, stomping her way to the kitchen. He chuckled and went on his way._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Miyu**_

Miyu stomped her way to the kitchen, her eyes glowering in anger. "That supid Kanata! Who does he think he is, making fun of me like that! Grr..." she mumbled to herself.

She then stopped in her tracks when she passed by Seiya's room. "...Seiya..."

Just then, memories of what happened earlier came flashing back in her mind.

_**XxXxXxFlashbackxXxXxX**_

"I like you a lot, Miyu..." the blonde alien said, his eyes staring straight at her emerald orbs. Miyu could feel the heat rushing up to her cheeks.

She quickly turned away, hoping that he didn't see her blushing. "Um... but.. Seiya..."

"Don't tell me... It's Kanata, isn't it?" Seiya asked, feeling a bit upset.

Miyu quickly shook her head, "N--No! Kanata doesn't have anything to do with me..."

She blushed harder as she tried to speak, "It's just that..."

"It's just that...what?" Seiya asked. "It's just that, I'm not sure of my feelings yet..." Miyu answered.

Seiya just looked at her for a moment, making the girl blush more. "It's alright." he finally said and smiled.

Miyu blinked and turned to him. "Huh?" Seiya stood up from his seat and said, "It's alright...I'll just wait 'til you've decided."

The blonde-haired girl finally smiled, "Thanks..."

"Why don't we go home? It's getting a bit dark already..." Seiya suddenly said, reaching out his hand to Miyu.

Miyu nodded and took his hand, "Yeah... sure."

_**XxXxXxEnd of FlashbackxXxXxX**_

Miyu gave out a sigh. "Do I _really_ like him?" she whispered to herself. She then thought of Kanata. "...But..."

She quickly shrugged off her thoughts and hurried towards the kitchen.

"Oh hello, Miyu!" Wanya greeted when Miyu entered the room. "Hello Wanya! Hello, Ruu!" she greeted back.

She looked at Kanata and gave him a loud "Hmph" and quickly turned away. Kanata just chuckled.

She noticed that Seiya wasn't around. "Um.. Wanya... isn't Seiya going to have dinner?" she asked.

"He said he's not going to have any..." the furry sitter-pet answered in a polite manner. "Oh...I see..."

"I told you...he had a rough time with you around." Kanata smirked. Miyu's eyes glowered at him. Kanata simply ignored her reaction and continued with his meal.

Wanya just smiled and continued eating as well.

Miyu decided to ignore Kanata's irritating remarks and started eating. _"I wonder... Did I upset Seiya...? But... I'm just so confused between him and Kanata..."_

She looked at Kanata from the side of her eye and gave a subtle sigh. _"What am I going to do...?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 7**

-reappears from who-knows-where- okay... so that's it for chapter 7... I find this chapter really short... and yeah... sorry for that...

Anyway... My next update would probably by next week... I just hope I get a lot of reviews... I kinda feel that my fic's not really good... -sobs-

Oh, well, see you in the next chapter! -grins- SEIYA IS MINE!!!!!! -runs from an angry mob of fangirls-


	8. Misunderstandings

**Boy Meets Girl, Girl Meets Alien**

**Disclaimer:** Mika Kawamura owns _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_... not me... -sniff- but Seiya is mine! XD

anyway, sad news... this fanfic is nearing its end. But the good news is... -grins- it's still a secret! X3 Here's a hint: The fanfic may end.. but the story won't. -smiles-

well, here's chapter 8.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously: **_Miyu decided to ignore Kanata's irritating remarks and started eating. "I wonder... Did I upset Seiya...? But... I'm just so confused between him and Kanata..."_

_She looked at Kanata from the side of her eye and gave a subtle sigh. "What am I going to do...?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Misunderstandings**_

Miyu and Kanata were running as fast as they could that morning. "If you just woke up a bit earlier, we wouldn't have to run like this!" Kanata said to Miyu, who was running beside him.

"Hey! If you just woke me up, then I wouldn't have to wake up late!" Miyu angrily answered back.

Luckily, they just got to school on time.

"Finally..." Miyu murmured as she went to her seat. She noticed that her classmates were staring at her. "Huh? What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

Christine, Aya and Nanami went to her, the three of them looking a bit worried. "Well you see, Miyu..." Christine whispered to her.

"Yesterday, I saw you with Seiya... And I kinda.. over heard... about your date." This startled Miyu. _"Oh no! They think that Seiya and I are going out!"_

"Hey, Miyu, you didn't tell us that you and that guy are going out already..." Nanami whispered. "Yeah... You could've told us, Miyu." Aya added.

Miyu couldn't handle the situation anymore. She looked at Kanata's direction, hoping for some help. But Kanata just looked at her and didn't make any move. _"Kanata..."_

"Um, you see guys... This isn't what you think it is... I just... um...well..." Miyu was lost for words. How can she possibly explain it to them? "Well... we're just friends..." she managed to say. The three girls were just staring at her.

"Oh c'mon... Don't you guys believe me?" she asked worriedly.

The three girls looked at each other. "Well... I don't know Miyu..." Nanami answered. "You know you could tell us these kind of things, right?" Christine added. "Yeah, no need to keep it from us." Aya finished.

Miyu blinked at their statements. Suddenly, she saw Seiya come in and she rushed towards him, dragging the blonde alien towards the three girls.

"C'mon Seiya, tell them we aren't going out... that we're just friends." Miyu pleaded. Seiya smiled, "Of course..."

"We _are_ going out..." he said. Everyone heard him. The boys started making noises while the girls whined.

Miyu was startled. Why did he say that? Aya, Nanami and Christine looked at her. "See Miyu? Don't hide the truth from us." Nanami smirked. "Hey, Miyu how long have you been dating him?" Santa suddenly blurted out. Miyu blushed harder. Everyone kept teasing her, while Seiya... he seemed to be enjoying all these attention.

The tears were welling up in her eyes. She then turned to see Kanata stood up from his seat. He glared at her before leaving the room.

Miyu quickly ran out, following Kanata at the back of the building. "Hey, Kanata..." she huffed.

"Why aren't you celebrating along with Seiya?" he said, coldy. Miyu stared at the brown-haired boy. "What? You believe them?" she asked, a bit irrititated.

Kanata turned around to face her. "Seiya said it himself, didn't he?" he answered. Miyu shook her head, "No! I don't know what's gotten into him, but...yeah, we did go out on a date...but it means nothing to me, I swear!" Miyu yelled, trying to fight back her tears.

"...Miyu...?" a voice said behind her. She turned around and suddenly found herself standing face to face with Seiya. "S-Seiya..."

The blonde alien stood there, startled. "So.. it really means nothing to you, huh?" he asked. Miyu looked at him, "Seiya... I..."

"I'll leave the two of you for now." Kanata said before leaving. Seiya just stood there, waiting for Miyu to speak.

Miyu was really confused. Due to the situation right now, she has to decide, make up her mind. Who does she really like? Kanata or Seiya?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 8**

okay... was it short? Hm... sorry... writer's block... **X.x**

anyway... I'll try updating soon so please read and review! I'll really appreciate your reviews. It'll make me really, really, really happy.

so...um... I've got nothing to say, so see you in the next chapters! -waves-


	9. Her Confessions and His Farewell

**Boy Meets Girl, Girl Meets Alien**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Except the idea of this story ohohohohoho!

Btw, to all the readers, I am truly sorry for not updating immediately as promised. I have been utterly busy at school. College is hard, you know...especially when you're just a freshman. And actually, I have been too busy with doing roleplays. I wanted to at least improve with my literacy to be able to make a much better story than my other works. Hehe... anyway, I'm back and ready to make this story's happy ending.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously:**_"...Miyu...?" a voice said behind her. She turned around and suddenly found herself standing face to face with Seiya. "S-Seiya..."_

_The blonde alien stood there, startled. "So.. it really means nothing to you, huh?" he asked. Miyu looked at him, "Seiya... I..."_

_"I'll leave the two of you for now." Kanata said before leaving. Seiya just stood there, waiting for Miyu to speak._

_Miyu was really confused. Due to the situation right now, she has to decide, make up her mind. Who does she really like? Kanata or Seiya?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Her Confessions and His Farewell**_

"S-Seiya..." The blond managed to say, taking a step closer towards the other blond. Seriously, what was she thinking when she said that? But she didn't expect him to hear it! She treated Seiya as one of her closest friends, even though he was an alien, still she liked him. But only as a friend. Wait. Only as a friend? Did that mean she doesn't really feel the same way as Seiya does for her? But if he knew that, he would be really upset. But if she didn't tell him, he would just be hurt more, for she would only be lying not only to him but to herself as well.

Trying to avoid Seiya's stare, Miyu almost choked while saying, "I'm sorry..." She can't seem to find the right words to say at this moment. She didn't know how she could tell this realization to him without breaking his heart even more. "Look, Miyu." She heard the other blond say, a hint of sadness mixed in his voice. She could tell from his expression that he must have realized this too. "It's okay if you won't like me back...I understand." The blond alien calmly said, forcing a small smile from his lips.

"I understand how important Kanata must be to you, and I totally respect that." He added, looking over at the girl. Miyu felt her tears running down her cheeks. If only she wasn't so stupid, she would have noticed Seiya's feelings earlier and they wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place. "It's not like I don't like you, Seiya..." Miyu finally managed to say, fighting back her tears although failing to do so. Seiya just stood there, waiting for her to speak up.

"...It's just that... I don't like you...as a lover..." The blond trailed off as she said these words. She knew she was going to break the boy's heart more but she had to say it. She just had to. "I hope you won't take this the wrong way, Seiya... But I could only like you as a friend." She felt her heart pounding really hard, even though she felt a little better, finally being able to say it to him. "I'm sorry." The blond added, her head lowered down, emerald green eyes staring straight at the ground.

Just then, she felt her chin being lifted up, her eyes meeting with Seiya's blue pair. "Seiya?" The blond muttered quietly, confused as to what Seiya might say to her. The blond alien had a gentle smile on his lips. "Don't worry, Miyu, I understand." He replied calmly, his voice seeming to have gone a little livelier than it was earlier. "That's good to hear but...um, Seiya..." Miyu just realized how close their faces were that her cheeks were starting to turn red. A sly grin crept from Seiya's lips as he inched closer towards Miyu. In just a few seconds, they were facing each other, a little too closer than before. And Seiya didn't stop just yet. "He-Hey, Seiya---!"

The blond was cut off when the boy had pressed his lips on hers, his eyes closed. Miyu's eyes widened in surprise as she felt her cheeks burning. She quickly pulled herself away from him, jumping backwards while keeping her distance. "Wha..Wha...What did you just do?!?!" She yelled at him angrily, waving her arms frantically. She tried hiding her flustered face by lowering her head down, almost wanting to bury her face on her hands. "You...you just kissed me!" She hissed, but the only response she got was a soft chuckle coming from the other blond.

"Aww...Come on, Miyu, it wasn't that bad, was it?" He replied teasingly, as he placed his hands on his side, laughing like it was some kind of joke. Miyu swore she would choke that guy to death when she gets the chance to. "No!" She yelled without thinking, only to find herself blushing more from what she just said. _'Arrggghhh...Idiot! What am I saying?!' _She yelled mentally in her thoughts, almost wanting to stab herself from utter embarrassment. Hearing her answer, Seiya burst into laughter, making Miyu angrier. "It's not funny!" She growled at him, trying to make him stop laughing.

"See? You actually did like it, didn't you?" He said, wiping away the tears in his eyes. When he finally calmed down, Seiya looked over at Miyu who was standing a few feet away from him, puffing her flustered cheeks angrily. "It was only a farewell gift." He tried to say, taking a step closer to the girl. Miyu backed away, being too cautious around him. "What do you mean?" She asked, a bit puzzled with Seiya's statement.

"I can't win your love, Miyu. I know that very well." The alien boy explained calmly, the smile still not disappearing from his pretty face. "And I know I would only hurt you more if I continue to pursue you, knowing that you would never be able to feel the same way towards me." Miyu's anger subsided as she listened to the boy speak. She haven't even noticed that Seiya had managed to lessen the gap between them while he was talking. "After that kiss, we'll return to be friends." He finally finished, extending his hand in front of the girl. "Okay?" Seiya smiled brightly as Miyu did the same, taking the blond's hand and shaking it. "Of course."

Miyu sighed in relief. Finally, she had managed to fix things between Seiya and her. But then again, she still has Kanata to take care of. Just then, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Looking behind for the owner of the hand, Miyu found Seiya smiling at her. "Go on, Miyu. Kanata is waiting." Miyu nodded in response as she ran off to find Kanata. But even before she could get any farther from him, she heard Seiya call out, "And don't worry! I know that Kanata is still your first kiss!" And then followed a burst of laughter coming from him. Miyu growled, reminding herself to choke Seiya when she sees him again. But right now, she had to find Kanata. And she just happened to know where to find the school heart throb.

Looking up over the school building, Miyu smiled while running as fast as she could. "The rooftop."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 9**

Was it good? Did it turn out to be okay? I mean, all this time that I haven't been updating, I've been practicing making stories.

**Xx**

I wanted to be a bit more descriptive and add more details into the story I'm doing... so...did I make it? I hope it wasn't too short...

It might take another while before I could update again since I'll be busy at school this month... But I swear I'll be giving you the grand finale that you've all been waiting for. So for now, I bid you Adieu.

Oh, and please drop a review! Please and thank you!


	10. All is well that ends well

**Boy Meets Girl, Girl Meets Alien**

**Disclaimer:** Daa! Daa! Daa! belongs to its respective author and does not belong to me in any way. I just came up with this fic's plot. Nothing more, nothing less.

**A/N:** SO. It's been more than a year, huh? S-sorry. I've been busy. with stuff. But anyway! I'm here now~ So without any further ado... The final chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously:** _Miyu growled, reminding herself to choke Seiya when she sees him again. But right now, she had to find Kanata. And she just happened to know where to find the school heart throb._

_Looking up over the school building, Miyu smiled while running as fast as she could. "The rooftop."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10  
**

**All is well that ends well**

She'll fix this thing between them. She'll voice out her feelings right here. Right now. And there's no turning back. Opening the door that leads to the rooftop, Miyu called out his name. "Kanata!" She stopped in her tracks, almost out of breath from all that running she did. The brunette turned around and faced her. He had this _'what are you even doing here?'_ kind of look in his face. It annoyed her to see him like that when she's there; heart thumping like there's no tomorrow, with a face as red as tomatoes, and her words can't seem to get out of her lips. She tried to part her lips to speak, but got cut-off when Kanata spoke, "What? Are you here to tell me about how you and Seiya got back together?" Miyu was dumbfounded. All these times, he was thinking of that?

Trying to speak once more, Miyu breathed in, but Kanata beat her to it. "If you're expecting me to jump in joy for you well, sorry to disappoint but you should probably just go to your boyfriend." Kanata was the kind of person who's straight forward and speaks his mind when he needs to. But right now, she thinks he's just being irrational. "Can't you let me explain first?" Miyu finally got the chance to speak. Kanata just looked away. The blond pouted and grabbed his arm. "Listen!"

This time, she was serious. Kanata could see it in her eyes, and he felt the need to give her this chance. He felt that if he let this one chance pass by, he'll regret it sooner or later. "Fine. I'll listen." He replied. "But don't expect me to understand."

He felt Miyu loosen her grasp but he choice not to look. "Kanata.." The anger in her voice disappeared. The brunette was starting to feel anxious, making him look back at her. "W-What?" He could see Miyu fumbling with her hands. Her eyes kept shifting from left to right, and she was blushing. The moment their eyes met, his heart almost went to a stop. Lucky for him, Miyu quickly avoided his gaze, saving him from getting a heart attack.

"I..." Miyu started. She didn't even know what to say next. _Come on, Miyu...just say it! Don't let this chance go. This is your only chance! _The blond bit her lower lip and shut her eyes closed. "...I rejected him." Kanata blinked. "S-Seiya, I mean." Miyu didn't know how she'd confess properly, but she knew that Kanata ought to know what happened between her and Seiya earlier.

The brunette just stood there, looking at her. "Why?"

For a moment, Miyu felt like crying. She was confused. Not with her feelings but rather, with how she'd tell this one person in front of her how much he means to her and how she wants to stay by his side forever. "B-Because." She was starting to breathe heavily. Just say it, Miyu! Say it!

There was a long and awkward silence that wrapped the two teens. Both of them refused to meet eye to eye. The silence broke when Kanata finally said, "I like you." Miyu perked her head up in surprise. "H-Huh?" Wasn't she the one confessing? Why is he saying this now? What's happening?! Miyu's mouth hung open in shock. Kanata's cheeks were tinted with a delicate shade of red as he stepped back. "W-What?"

Finally realizing what just happened, Miyu snapped back to reality. "W-Well, that was... unexpected." Trying to look away, she gathered all the courage that she could muster and replied in a small voice, "I... I like. you. too." There was another moment of silence as the two of them stood there.

"I'm sorry."

Miyu looked at the brunette and asked, "F-For what?"

"I'm sorry for always being mean to you. And. For not trying to listen to you back then." Kanata felt his heart race faster. Why was this kind of thing so hard, anyway? Ignoring his own thoughts, he continued, "I was really. jealous of Seiya." Just then, he felt Miyu's arms wrap around his torso. "W-What now?"

"Just shut up and hug me back, you jerk." Miyu answered. A smile formed across his lips as he embraced her back. Jus when they thought everything was finally alright, a voice broke the moment. "Oh my, oh my, isn't this such a sweet scenario we're looking at?" It was Seiya. Behind him were their classmates, flailing at the lovey-dovey sight of Miyu and Kanata in each other's arms. The two immediately let go of each other, embarrassed. Christine almost caused havoc if only Santa and the others didn't manage to drag her away.

"Oh Miyu, we're so happy for you!" Nanami and Aya squealed together, running to their friend, teary-eyed. Santa kept nudging Kanata on his side and grinning like a total idiot. "Hee, I didn't know you two had been going out."

An excuse after another. That's how Miyu and Kanata tried to get out of this mess that Seiya made. Fortunately, they got home safe and sound that afternoon.

"Wanya, have you seen Seiya?" Miyu asked the fluffy sitter-pet during dinner when she noticed that the blond alien was missing. Wanya shook his head and replied, "He hasn't showed up since this afternoon." Ruu happened to fly by when Kanata noticed an envelope in his grasp. "Hey Ruu, where'd you get that?" He asked the little boy as he took the enveloope and opened it. Ruu landed on Miyu's lap and watched.

Miyu scooted a little closer to take a peek on the letter. "Hey, it's from Seiya." She said, recognizing the penmanship.

_"Thanks for letting me stay! I'll be back soon! I wish the two of you all the best. -Seiya"_

Looking back at each other, Miyu and Kanata just smiled. "To be honest, we really should thank Seiya." Kanata said. "Yeah, if it wasn't for him, though unexpected, we won't end up like this now..." Carrying Ruu between them, they smiled. "Isn't that right, Ruu?"

The little baby could only raise his hands in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END.**

**A/N:** Well this chapter was. IDK. crappy? too short? I'm sorry if I disappoint a lot of this fics readers. D: But my brain feels dead and it's 2 in the morning here orz ;;;

But anyway, I just hope everyone enjoyed reading this even though it was made of so much fail ;;;

Thanks so much!

R&R! ^_^

Reviews would be very much appreciated.


End file.
